


Super Transformers on the Western show!

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Based on a Hyadain song, M/M, Optimus is a tsundere, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: In which two mechs fight over Optimus.I give this as a gift for two people since I'm pretty busy and can't make AD her fic. Please forgive me! oh wise yaoi god!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murr_miay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murr_miay/gifts), [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).



> Listen to ''Super Mario Hyadain'' while reading this! Enjoy!  
> This story will be told in lyric form.

Bumblebee: *Winks before holding up a sign reading 'Megatron vs. Sentinel Prime! Who will emerge victorious?!'* 

~1st verse~

Megatron: Hey Sentinel why won't you leave Optimus alone?! He clearly has no interest in being with you! 

Sentinel: Same to you, filthy Decipticon! Me and Optimus are bonded by destiny! 

Optimus: Why won't the two of you stop arguing? There is no need for conflict! 

Megatron & Sentinel: He has a reasonable point, but we fight with our weapons!

~Intermission~ 

Sentinel: My sweetest Prime mech, I'm so in love with you! Bond with me or will kill your crew! 

Megatron: I'll protect you will all my spark! I may be a warlord, but I won't force you to bond with me! 

Optimus: Both of you stop it this minute! It's not like I care about you both! 

Megatron & Sentinel: Awww... So cute! He's so tsundere! Will fight with our weapons! 

~2nd Intermission~ 

???: Hey there aren't you forgetting someone!? 

Ultra Magnus: UM entering here! 

Megatron & Sentinel: Wait wait wait What?! 

Megatron: KY KY Don't cut in you old fossil!

Sentinel: You may be my superior, but frag off! 

Optimus: One Bot is enough for me, just settle your stupid argument already! 

Megatron & Sentinel:  
Sure, we may look 2nd, 3rd class looking...

Megatron: But we fight with our...

Sentinel: We fight with our... 

Optimus: I'll choose the warlord in the end! *winks* 

Bumblebee: *Holds up a sign reading 'Megatron emerges victorious!'* 

(Final scene with Megatron carrying Optimus bridal style)

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad I guess.


End file.
